


Mother Finds Me

by ApexOnHigh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: It's a Sunday off, and Fin's mother finally wants to meet her son's partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



John woke up slowly, enjoying a full-body stretch in bed. It always felt nice to get up on his own schedule, and not because of an alarm clock blaring in his ear too early in the morning. Today was Sunday, and barring some sort of extreme emergency, he could rest assured he wouldn't get called in to work. As much as he did like his job, time off was a precious commodity, and one meant to be fully appreciated.

He'd started to enjoy his Sundays more than ever, the past few months. He has a simple reason for that: spending most of his Sundays now with Fin. Several years of skirting attraction and denying the feelings growing beneath the surface had finally become too much for both of them. John only regretted it having taken so long—but then again, getting involved with your partner could be tricky business. At least they were both mature enough try to avoid most of the potential dramas and pitfalls.

So now, sometimes, they spent their Sundays off together at his apartment. Other times, like today, it was at Fin's. It all depended on what they'd been up to the night before—work or pleasure—and which of their places ended up closer.

They would sleep in, usually, waking whenever they wanted to for a lazy roll around in the sheets.  Maybe they'd go for second round of fun while sharing the shower as the coffee pot gurgled to life. They might venture outside at some point, for brunch somewhere in the neighborhood. Then maybe take a walk around, and go food shopping to throw a meal together later on that evening. Fin was a surprisingly good cook. John never complained about getting to savor one of his home-cooked meals instead of always eating out.

It was a comfortable routine. One that John had grown used to in no time at all and had no reason to want to change, beyond starting to think seriously if they should, at some point, talk about getting a place to officially share together. 

The only odd thing on this particular Sunday morning was that John woke up to find himself alone in Fin's bed.

He stretched again and turned away from the bright morning sunlight coming in through the slanted window blinds. He pulled Fin's pillow close to block out that light, and to breathe in the familiar scent of his lover. He didn't feel like getting up yet. Maybe Fin had gone to the bathroom to have a piss, and would be right back so they could get to their usual day-off morning activities. 

But time passed, and Fin didn't return to bed. In fact, John finally noticed noise coming from elsewhere in the apartment that suggested his lover was wide awake and not planning to come back any time soon. He could also smell fresh coffee, and other aromas that started to make his stomach grumble. Out of curiosity, John made his way out of bed to investigate.

He threw on a robe—one of his own that had migrated here—and headed in to the kitchen. "I guess someone woke up hungry," he said as he took in the scene. Fin stood in front of the range top as something smoky sizzled away in a big pot. A jumble of colorful vegetables on the cutting board sat on the counter to his left and various utensils and bowls were laid out for use.

"Hey. Sorry if my bangin' around got you up." Fin abandoned his station for a moment to give John a morning kiss. He looked cute, standing there in nothing but his plaid blue boxers and with a red apron looped over his neck. "Woke up and realized I needed to get this started on this if it's gonna be ready in time."

"Ready for what?"

Fin gave John an embarrassed look. "My mother called me the other night, and I realized it's been a while since I've seen her. Used to be, I'd try to have her over or go visit her one Sunday a month for supper, as long as I wasn't called in to work, or undercover. Don't get to see her too often otherwise. Most of the time she's busy looking after my brother's grandkids."

John was especially surprised by that final detail. "Your brother has _grandkids_?" It had taken longer than two years of working together for Fin to mention he had a son. Details about his family life only ever came out in bits and pieces, and this was a brand new revelation.

"Two right now, I know my neice is anglin' for a third."

"Damn." 

"Yeah. My brother's younger than me, but he started earlier, too. And he actually _stayed_ married," Fin explained. "Anyway, I felt guilty I haven't been keeping up with my mom lately 'cause you and I have been...you know..."

"Fucking like a pair of horny teenagers?"

Fin scowled and John shrugged. It _was_ the truth. Fin continued, "I told her to come over this afternoon. I had that big pork roast in the fridge I meant to cook up later today for us anyway. But she's usually over by two when she comes so she can get home before dark. That means I gotta get it started early."

"Ah. No worries." John reached for the coffee pot to fill a cup. He was, of course, a tad disappointed at the disruption to their regular routine, but he didn't want to get in the way of Fin spending time with his family. They saw each other almost every day now, so if he had to make scarce, he had things he could do on his own. "I can get out of your hair for the day." 

"Actually, if you don't mind sticking around...my mom wanted to meet you today."

John arched an eyebrow at Fin. "She did?"

"Uh huh." 

"Can I ask _why_?" 

"'Cause she's been asking about you, being my partner and all that, for the last couple years. She wants to finally meet the guy who's had her son's back on the job all this time."

"Oh. I can understand that, I guess." John tried to imagine his own mother having similar interest in his job, and failed miserably to envision such a situation. Ever since he moved to New York their relationship had become little more than phone calls on birthdays and major holidays, maybe a visit for Passover if he felt like being harassed for abandoning his family by moving away from Baltimore.

Fin frowned, catching John's preoccupied thoughts but not the reason behind them. "If you're not cool with it—"

"Are you kidding? I'm dying to meet Momma Tutuola." That was no lie. Any small glimpse into his ever-private lover's life was something not to take for granted.

John's enthusiasm made Fin's concern appear even greater. "Promise me you'll be on good behavior. Don't start talking none of your conspiracy bullshit, no religion, no politics..."

"No mentioning how much I love it when her son fucks me so hard I could—"

" _John_ ," Fin stopped him with a warning glance and a kitchen knife raised high. "Don't start while I'm trying to concentrate, here."

"Point taken. Literally." John did move closer to peer into the pot on the stove. The large roast Fin had mentioned was sizzling away, coated in spices and searing in what looked like bacon drippings, since several crispy strips were drying on paper towels on the counter. "That smells delicious...and makes me thankful I don't keep kosher."  

"It's a simple recipe, but real good. One I get the roast all browned, it goes in the slow cooker with some stock, these vegetables...you wanna help me get them ready?"

"Uh...sure." John's cooking skills had gotten fairly rusty since moving to New York, where there were so many great places to eat it was hard to muster up the energy or enthusiasm to prepare his own meals. But he used to sometimes help out in the kitchen at the Waterfront, so prepping vegetables was a simple task he was familiar with. "Big chunks, dice or mince?" he asked.

"Big chunks, 'cause it's gonna cook down for about five, six hours."

"And what are we going to do while that's cooking?" John teased, nuzzling his lips Fin's bare shoulder, tugging playfully at the apron tie with his teeth.

Fin shrugged him off, but then gave him a quick kiss. "You're gonna help me clean this place up."

John pouted. "That's no fun."

"Don't worry. Later tonight we can make a big mess of it again."

* * *

Cooking and cleaning didn't actually take that much work. Fin had done most of the hard work of getting the roast ready before John had even woken up, and Fin normally kept a tidy apartment—much neater than John's, at least. But it did take a little effort to go through the laundry and dry cleaning piled up in the bedroom, sorting out that which was John's from Fin's, hanging it all away neatly.

Fin wasn't "out" with their relationship to his family, nor even about his bisexuality in general. He had mentioned previously that his mother was somewhat old fashioned and conservative in her views, his brother even more so. As such it was easier for him to keep is private life private, even from his closest relatives. So they didn't need the place to look as though John had already half-moved in here...not yet, at least. Not for their first meeting.

After tidying up the apartment, John showered and shaved, putting on a clean pair of jeans and a favorite sweater he kept at Fin's for weekend wear.  But just when he thought they might have a little downtime to enjoy before Mrs. Tutuola arrived, Fin sent him on a last minute errand to get some fresh bread for the table and some greens for a salad. John decided to get a nice bouquet of flowers and bottle of wine, too, while he was out. He was supposedly coming over as Fin's guest today, after all, not simply the lounge-about boyfriend.

When he got back, he marveled at the transformation Fin had managed in the small little nook of the living room where the dining table was located. From some secret hiding place a fancy tablecloth had emerged, and an elegant set of dinnerware he'd never seen in the past. "Who stopped by while I was out, Martha Stewart?" John wanted to know. "How come I never merit this royal treatment when I'm here for dinner?"

Fin ignored his teasing and took the flowers. "Let me find a vase for these."

"A vase. Odafin Tutuola actually _owns_ a vase?" 

Before Fin could crack wise at him for that, the downstairs buzzer rang. "That's mom," he said. Then he called into the intercom, "Come on up."

Fin gave John an anxious look, which was kind of adorable—at least John thought so. "Hey," he said, putting his hands on Fin's shoulders and then giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll be on my best behavior, so relax." 

"I appreciate it." That quick kiss was followed by a longer one, and then a third, but then a knocking at the door interrupted them. 

"I'll get the door, you take care of the flowers," John said, and Fin nodded, dashing off to the kitchen.

John went to the door and opened it with a smile that only widened as he took in the sight of Fin's mother. He'd never even seen a photo of her, but the vision in front of him was not very different from how he'd imagined she must look. She was solid in build, perhaps five-foot-six by his observational skills, and today wearing a blue-and-black patterned dress and headwrap that spoke of pride of her cultural roots. The family resemblance was strong, particularly in her eyes, which made her give off an aura of quiet strength much like her son's.

"Mrs. Tutuola, I presume," John extended a hand in greeting. "John Munch. A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh believe me, Mr. Munch, the pleasure is all mine to finally meet my Oda's partner. And please, call me Yewande." 

She looked ready to wrap him up in a hug instead of merely taking his hand, but then Fin came right out of the kitchen. He sat the vase down on the table and John stepped back after their handshake so Fin could meet her welcoming kiss and embrace. "Hey, momma."

"Son, my goodness, it's been too long." 

"I know, I'm sorry. Work's been crazy these last couple months."

"Well isn't that always the case." She looked him up and down with a mother's keen eye. "At least you're looking well. Put on a few pounds, though, better watch that it you don't want to end up with a belly like your father had in a couple years."

"I know, mom." John fought hard to keep from snickering. Usually his mother was always scolding him for looking too skinny.

"Now, can I help with anything? I brought apple cake for dessert."

"And here you're telling me I gotta lose weight?" Fin said. "But nah, everything's good. You just have a seat on the sofa for a little while. I'll finish up in the kitchen."

"Can I get you something to drink?" John offered.

"Water is fine for now, thank you." 

"I'll be right back." John followed Fin into the kitchen, carrying the tote bag she'd handed him that contained the cake.  Once they were out of Mrs. Tutuola's earshot, John had to lean in close and teasingly whisper, " _Oda?!"_

"Shut. Up," Fin answered, wearing a deathly scowl. " _You_ ever call me that and you ain't getting none for a week."

John had to chuckle to himself as he got out the pitcher of filtered water in the fridge and poured a glass for each of them. He'd obtained a new weapon of torment to use against his lover already. He couldn't wait to see how the afternoon would go.

* * *

Everything ended up going smoother than Fin clearly had imagined. John always had a way with winning older womens' and grandmothers' affections, and as quiet as Fin could be, his mother was eager to talk and share. In fact Fin said little himself as the other two got to know each other, mostly only answering when she would ask him questions about his personal life.

"How is Kwasi these days? I rarely hear from that boy."

"You probably hear from him more often than I do," Fin replied. "'Cept he don't like to be called Kwasi any more. Now he goes by Ken."

She sighed as she sipped at her coffee, fresh-made to go with the apple cake. "Well, that's his choice but I can't help but think it's a shame. His given name had meaning and heritage behind it."

Fin shrugged. "He's all about doing his own thing these days. Doesn't seem to have much use for heritage—at least from this side of the family."

John could feel some tension simmering and decided to step in to slightly. "So I understand from your son that Odafin means 'lawmaker'," he said to Mrs. Tutuola. "May I ask the meaning behind your name?"

"Yewande means 'mother finds me'. You see, I was born not long after my great-grandmother passed away. So I never had the chance to meet her in this life. But, in Yoruban spirituality, we believe the souls of good ancestors are reborn into their grandchildren. That way they live on as long as the family continues."

"Interesting."

"Do you have children, John?"

"No. I guess my ancestors decided my brother was better suited for carrying their souls for another run around this planet. He's got two kids, two girls." He hadn't seen either in some time, which he did feel some regret about. But the older was already off in college on the West Coast and rarely came home. The younger was entering that crazy phase of high school where she was getting ready to apply to college. The thought crossed his mind, to maybe give his brother a call, see if Sarah wanted to visit New York for a weekend to check out the schools here. It might be nice to have a family member who _wasn't_ his mother or his brother nearby...

"Momma, it's getting late," Fin said, interrupting John's thoughts.

"Oh goodness, will you look at that?" she said as she glanced out the living room windows. "It's almost dark out already, where did the day go?"

"Enjoying good company and good food," John said, and she gave him a smile in agreement.

"You're not taking the subway home this late," insisted Fin. He got to his feet and took their emptied dessert plates. "I'm gonna call you a car."

"Don't you go wasting money on that, now. I can take care of myself. I have lived in this city for almost seventy years, I can make my own way."

"Mrs. Tutuola, I can drive you home," John offered. 

"Now don't you go out of your way for me like that."

"I wouldn't be. My place is in Hudson Heights; you're place is practically on my way. I'm parked nearby and can bring my car right around."

"Well, in that case...I won't turn down a car ride over the subway. As _long_ as it is no inconvenience."

"I can assure you that's not the case. Let me just help Fin clean up a bit first." John brought the rest of the silverware in the kitchen to dump in the sink, where Fin was doing dishes.

"Thanks for taking mom home," Fin said quietly, in a voice for only the two of them to hear. "She'll take a ride from you, but not from me or a car. I know that by now."

"It's not a problem; I'd worry about my own mom on the subway at night, too. You want me to come back after?"

"If you're not too tired out..."

"What, like I did so much today?" He washed his hands, dried them off and gave Fin a peck on the cheek. "It all went well, I think. You clean up and relax for a bit and I'll see you in maybe two hours... _Oda."_

The glare Fin shot at him was priceless.

* * *

"Thank you again for the ride home," Yewande said to John as they were driving on the way to her apartment.

"It's no problem at all. Really. As I said, you're not that far off my usual route home, and traffic is easy on a Sunday." The FDR drive was a fast ride on a non-workday like today. John had already calculated that he'd be back at Fin's by eight o'clock, giving them a full evening still to relax and get in some "fun time" alone before having to call it a night.

"Even so, I appreciate it. My sons both worry so much about me living alone. Odafin's brother, Kayin, keeps pushing me to move in with him but..." she shook her head and sighed. "I've lived in my same home now for over forty years, and I don't feel like giving it up quite yet!"

"I understand. My mother feels the same way."

"She lives in...Baltimore, is it?"

"Just outside of the city in a nice little Jewish suburb called Pikesville. My brother still lives in the area, so he's able to keep an eye on her. She's not very good at driving any more—her vision's starting to go," he explained, "but she won't give up her license or even _think_ about moving into a retirement home, or a fifty-five-and-older-community nearby. Not even when half of the yentas she spends all her time with have done precisely that." That had actually been the crux of the last argument he'd had with Bernie, who thought John should try to force the issue with their mother. 

They made more idle chit-chat along the way, until Yewande directed John to take an exit and then navigate the streets across town to get to her home in Harlem. "Anywhere you can park for a minute on this block is fine," she said after a while. "My building is up at the next corner there."

"All right." He grabbed a spot he eyed halfway down the block, and turned off the engine. "Let me walk you the rest of the way."

"Oh you don't have to, but I won't object." He came around to her side of the car, opened the door and took her arm. "Been a long time since I had a handsome younger gentlemen escort me anywhere."

John had to laugh. "It's been a long time since anyone called me a younger anything. So I'll take the compliment."

She patted his arm as they waited for the light to change. "I'm so glad we finally had the chance to meet, John. It's good to know my son has someone like you in his life to take care of him."

"He's the best partner I've ever had in over twenty years of police work. And I'm not just saying that because he's your son," he added with a smile. Which was the truth, beyond even considering their personal relationship.

"And _I_ know he's not just your partner on the job, and that's all well and good as far as I'm concerned, too."

John was so startled he almost missed it when the "Walk" light came on. "Excuse me?"

"A mother _knows_ her own child," she explained as they crossed the street. "I've known Oda was a little... _different_...that way, since before I think he even knew it himself. I know he tried to get married, and Teresa was a good woman, but it was never what his heart wanted. I've heard now for years how he's talked about you and I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. And seeing my son happy and well-loved is all that matters to me." 

As they stood outside the entrance to her building, she reached up to urge his head closer, so she could kiss him on the cheek. "So I thank you for that."

"Thank you for being so understanding. You know...I'm sure Odafin would appreciate hearing that even more than I do."

"I'm sure he would. Next time I see you both. Dinner here in a few weeks? I'll make his favorite roast chicken, mac 'n cheese..."

"You're making me hungry already."

"Good, because you need some more meat on your bones. Now, I'm going to go upstairs and call my son to let him know I made it home safe and sound."

"You do that, and good night." 

She waved goodbye at him after she unlocked the front door and before heading further in toward the elevator. John shook his head and laughed to himself. All Fin's worry and, indeed, a mother knew her son even better than he knew himself.

John wouldn't spill her little secret, of course. But as he made his way back to his car, he did pull out his cell phone. He had a call to make before getting behind the wheel again.

The phone rang three times, and he was about to leave a message when a woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, mom. It's John...no, everything's fine. I just wanted to call and talk to you. I know it's been a while..."


End file.
